


Hit You With That

by otaiwanmei



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, Dowoon is Thirsty for Young K, Feelings Realization, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, The other members are supportive, They're secretly soft for each other, Young K is just too beautiful, and sexy, briwoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22837084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otaiwanmei/pseuds/otaiwanmei
Summary: Young K is beautiful and Dowoon might be a little bit in love.-(Started out with a plot and then devolved into smut, don’t ask me how that happened. Bottom!YoungK)
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K & Yoon Dowoon, Kang Younghyun | Young K/Yoon Dowoon, Kim Wonpil & Park Sungjin, Kim Wonpil/Park Sungjin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 142





	Hit You With That

**Author's Note:**

> Contains explicitness of the explicit kind! Don't like- Don't read!

It starts when Young K calls him _handsome_.

They're chilling in their dorm on a rare day without much going on- Jae on the couch, Sungjin and Young K on the ground near the TV, and Dowoon and Wonpil on the mattress next to the wall.

Young K's lying on his stomach on the ground, chin cushioned by an arm, scrolling through his phone. He suddenly chuckles.

"Wah, Dowoon-ah~ So handsome!"

Dowoon lifts his head up to look at him. "Huh? What're you talking about?"

Young K grins and holds up his phone.

On the screen is a gif of Dowoon turning his head and smiling. Dowoon recognizes it from their newly released 'Dance Dance' MV.

Dowoon looks from the gif of his face to Young K's grinning one and, for a moment, feels his breath catch in his lungs.

Young K's almond eyes are glinting with mischief, plush lips pulled back in that endearing grin, blonde hair tousled perfectly as always, as he tilts his head and winks at Dowoon.

Dowoon realizes that Young K is beautiful.

"Dowoon-ah? Too starstruck by your own face?" Young K teases.

Dowoon's lungs decide to work again and he mutters, "Shut up, hyung," before flopping back down and turning to Wonpil, ignoring Young K's laughter behind him.

 _Too starstruck by you_ , he doesn't say.

Later, Dowoon doesn't think too much of the incident, choosing instead to focus on preparing for their next release.

Young K, however, decides to make ignoring him entirely impossible by being unfairly attractive.

It's been a slow day.

All the members are off working on the next few songs- Wonpil and Sungjin with the composers, Jae writing guitar lines, and Young K off doing lyrics.

Dowoon's been pretending to practice the drums for the better part of an hour, alternating between half-heartedly drumming a few lines and checking his phone.

He wonders what the other members are up to.

Finally, he decides he's had enough of lazing around and goes to find them.

Young K should be the closest.

He crosses the hall, turns a corner, and finds the room. Opens the door, and-

_Huh. Not here._

Dowoon sees abandoned papers, pencils, wadded up balls, and Young K's water bottle, so he was evidently here recently...

Dowoon shrugs, figuring he might've gone to the restroom.

He exits the room to head to where Sungjin and Wonpil are, but something catches his eye.

Blonde hair and bright yellow flashes in his periphery.

Dowoon recognizes Young K's favorite hoodie and finds him dancing in the studio across the hall from where he'd been writing.

Dowoon grins, knowing he must've gotten bored too.

He leans against the windowed wall to watch, not wanting to interrupt his bandmate.

Young K's always been a great dancer, feet and limbs finding the beat effortlessly. Dowoon can tell he's improvising at the moment, following whatever the music tells him to do.

Young K twirls around and pops his chest, blonde hair flying around him. His eyes are closed and his mouth is open, feeling the music.

He throws out an arm, brings it back to his chest, and slides his hand down his torso in a full body roll.

Dowoon suddenly feels hot.

The body rolls don't stop there.

Young K does several more in succession, body twisting and turning in a tantalizing fashion. He gyrates his hips, moving his knees in and out, skintight jeans leaving nothing to the imagination.

Dowoon can't deal.

He silently freaks out, paces back and forth, wonders how Young K can _move_ like that.

_It should be illegal._

He turns back to the window, wondering if what he sees next is going to cause an aneurysm, and is surprised to find that Young K's gone. Disappeared.

"Dowoon-ah? Do you need something?"

And, oh.

Young K's right there. He's crossed the room to pop his head out the door.

"Uhh... no..." Dowoon responds, caught off guard.

Young K laughs at the unconvincing answer.

"Are you sure? You were pacing in front of the window, so I thought something might be wrong," Young K says.

"Ah, no- I just... was bored," Dowoon clarifies, mind scrambling to piece words together.

Young K's face crinkles into a full-on smile. He holds out his hand. "C'mon, let's dance."

"Wha- no!" Dowoon protests. "You know I can't dance, hyung."

"Sure you can," Young K says confidently. "Everyone can dance."

"But I can't dance _well_ ," Dowoon insists.

Young K rolls his eyes then and grabs Dowoon's arm to pull him into the studio. "Doesn't matter. Dancing is about having fun, not doing well."

Dowoon lets himself be dragged in, heartbeat quickening over how casually Young K’s fingers curl around his wrist.

He finds himself admiring the sharp profile of his bandmate’s face- so often described as intimidating or angry- as he bends over to change the music.

Dowoon had been intimidated at first, too. Yet, Young K’s now one of his closest friends.

' _1\. 2. 1, 2, 3- na oneul nollae dallyeobollae~_ '

Dowoon laughs as their own song comes blaring over the speakers.

Young K grins up at him, and Dowoon's breath catches at the way Young K looks- at the way he always looks, really- brilliant, beautiful, lovely.

Sweat still shines on his face and his cheeks are flushed from his earlier dancing, and Dowoon thinks he's never seen anyone so breathtaking.

He's more startled to realize that this isn't the first time he's thought of Young K in this way.

Then, Young K's pulling him by the hand to the center of the studio, bouncing up and down on his toes and shaking his head around wildly.

Dowoon laughs at his silliness and hesitantly joins in, limbs awkward and slightly off beat, but Young K grins at him like he's doing the moonwalk, and Dowoon suddenly doesn't care if he looks stupid.

He lets his limbs loosen more, flailing them out wider and freer, and feels his heart lighten too.

He wouldn't mind dancing like this with Young K forever.

It's impossible not to notice Young K from then on.

The way he moves- elegant, powerful, confident- is mesmerizing.

Dowoon finds himself watching Young K dance on stage in front of him, hair whipping back and forth as he moves to the music. The flash of heat that runs through him as Young K reaches up with a slender hand to push back his bangs is unexpected, and Dowoon misses a beat on the drums.

Young K turns to look at him, mirth dancing in his eyes, grin deadly in its potency, and Dowoon's throat runs dry.

He downs a whole water bottle during the next break.

He's startled when Young K nudges another bottle in his hands out of nowhere, with a smile and a "It's hot today, isn't it?" before he's gone, already at the opposite side of the stage, bowing low to wave at fans.

Dowoon thinks the heat he's feeling has nothing to do with the stage and everything to do with the way sweat rolls down Young K's temple, along his neck, and beneath his shirt.

The second bottle is empty before Dowoon realizes.

It's entirely by chance that he finds it.

It’s late at night, the dorm’s quiet. All the other members are asleep, but Dowoon’s felt… on-edge recently. He’s not sure if it’s nerves due to their rising popularity or his newfound awareness of Young K, but either way he can’t sleep.

He's scrolling through a fan page, curious what fans think of their new song, when he comes across a whole page dedicated to Young K fan cams.

The first link reads in all caps, "OMFG YOUNG K KILLED US ALL HOT DAMN!"

The temptation is irresistible.

He clicks it.

He recognizes the tune immediately. It's 'Hunt,' a track they'd released a year before, and he quietly bobs his head in practiced familiarity.

Dowoon recognizes the stage and the outfit Young K's wearing- black t shirt, jean jacket, and a bandana. He recalls the way Young K's jeans had hugged his hips, emphasizing the curves of his thighs as he'd danced.

In the video, Young K head bangs a little too hard, and Dowoon smiles as the bandana slips a little over his forehead. He remembers Young K complaining about it afterward and telling his stylist no more bandanas.

Then _it_ happens.

Young K starts his rap, and Dowoon all but chokes as the man _pulls the bandana down over his eyes_.

He's rapping- _blindfolded_ \- and the sight is way sexier than it has any right to be.

Dowoon wonders how hadn't noticed this at the concert.

He hears screaming in the video and feels like screaming himself.

Dowoon stares, unable to tear his eyes away, as Young K pulls the bandana back off his eyes and finishes his line.

_Fuck._

Dowoon watches the rest of the video in a daze, and then goes back to re-watch the rap sequence.

He does this how many more times, he's unsure, but by the end of it, he feels like he still can't get enough.

He goes through the other fan cams, savoring the way Young K moves, how he sings, how he plucks the strings of his guitar with long, slender fingers.

He heartbeat quickens every time Young K wears a loose-fitting shirt, collar exposing the smooth skin of his sternum, feels his chest constrict every time Young K throws his head back, baring sweat-sheened neck.

He gets to the end of the fan page and realizes he might have a problem.

"Dowoon-ah, come here!" Young K's voice floats out from behind their bedroom door.

"Just a sec, hyung!" Dowoon calls out, filling a glass of water.

"C'mon, Dowoon-ah~"

His voice has a weird tone to it. It's still sweet and clear, as always, but it wavers a bit, as though Young K is nervous about something.

"Okay, coming!" he says, turning off the tap and heading to the bedroom.

He opens the door.

Blood courses through his veins and rushes to his face.

_What?_

Young K sits half-naked on Jae's bed, clad in nothing but his black skinny jeans, leanly muscled torso and arms fully on display.

Covering his eyes is that godforsaken bandana.

"Dowoon-ah, you there?" Young K moves his soft, plump lips to ask.

"H-hyung, what are you-?" Dowoon clears his throat, voice cracking with sudden dryness. He becomes harshly aware of the glass of water he holds in his hand.

"Come here," Young K commands.

Dowoon does as he says and steps in front of him, eyes fixed on the sight of Young K's face half-obscured.

Young K reaches out and waits.

Dowoon gives him his hand, somehow knowing that's what he wants.

Young K lips curve into a sinful smile.

He guides Dowoon's hand to his cheek, up his face, and Dowoon's heart thuds as his fingers reach the thin fabric of the bandana. He wonders if Young K wants him to take it off.

But Young K pulls his hand past the bandana, into his silky hair, and Dowoon curls his fingers over his scalp, lightly pulling on the strands, reveling in the softness.

"Mmm~ good boy," Young K murmurs, tone playful and sultry.

Heat and hunger burn through Dowoon, and he needs to quench it.

He tightens his grip on Young K's hair and pulls his head back slowly.

"Open your mouth," he says, lips curving into a pleased smirk when Young K complies.

He raises the glass of water above Young K's waiting lips and slowly tips it.

Young K tenses at the unexpected feeling, but the man doesn't try to get away and instead tilts his head back further and sticks his tongue out to catch the liquid.

Young K's blonde hair and pink tongue, his honey-colored skin, the black bandana...

Water flows over the corners of his mouth and follows the curve of his jaw, drips down his chin and neck...

Dowoon's thirst is unbearable by now.

He goes in to drink from Young K, to lap up the liquid from his skin-

-and feels water splash across his face.

"What the hell?!"

Dowoon startles awake, water dripping off his forehead and down his shirt as he sits up halfway.

"Finally! I kept calling you, but you wouldn't wake up!"

Dowoon rubs water out of his eyes to find Young K's face staring, amused, down at him.

His face is too close.

"Yah! What the hell are you doing?!" he shouts, panicked, leaning back.

He realizes Young K must be standing on the edge of his own bed to look up into Dowoon's taller bunk.

"Yah, rude brat," Young K laughs. "It's time to get ready, we saved some breakfast for you."

Young K's face disappears and Dowoon flops heavily back onto the bed.

 _I'm fucked,_ he thinks.

"You _WHAT?!_ " Wonpil shouts.

"Wonpil! Shut up! Oh my god!" Dowoon hisses, slapping a hand over Wonpil's big mouth.

Luckily, no one, aside from Sungjin- who gives them a single raised brow, looks over.

They're in the dressing room, getting ready for an interview. Young K and Jae are getting their makeup done, talking animatedly in English, while Sungjin is on the couch reading a magazine.

Dowoon's dragged Wonpil off to the corner to whisper heatedly to him in secret.

That is, until Wonpil had burst out shouting.

"What is wrong with you?! I don't want him to know!" Dowoon seethes.

Wonpil levels him with a hard look.

"Okay, dude. I'm going to be honest with you, it sounds like you have a crush."

"I... what?" Dowoon asks, astounded.

The idea of having a crush on Young K seems impossible and, honestly, kind of stupid.

"You think he's hot, you watch his fancams like a stalker, and you even dreamed about him," Wonpil points out. "In a blindfold. That's kinda kinky, man."

That... is somewhat true, Dowoon has to admit. But still...

"There's no way I have a crush on Young K. That's _weird_ ," he insists.

"It's not that weird," Wonpil shrugs. "The dude's hot as hell. If Sungjin and I weren't together, I would totally hit that."

Dowoon's stomach twists uncomfortably.

"Don't you dare," he hisses.

Wonpil smirks at him, and Dowoon is caught off guard by the uncharacteristically evil expression on Wonpil's baby face. "You've got it bad, dude. Just man up and confess. I can assure you it won't go badly."

Wonpil pats him on the shoulder, then walks off to go sit with Sungjin.

"Wait, what?" Dowoon's confused. "What do you mean?"

"What're you talking about?" comes Young K's voice over his shoulder.

Dowoon whirls around to look at Young K.

His heart, as it often does around Young K these days, thuds wildly in his chest as he takes in the dark eyeliner, reddened lips, and stylishly mussed hair.

He swallows.

"N-nothing," he lies.

Young K gives him an amused look that tells him he knows he's lying, but thankfully doesn't push for more information.

"Your turn for makeup. Not that you need it, handsome man," Young K chuckles, ruffling Dowoon's hair.

Dowoon feels his cheeks redden and he looks away before he can be found out.

"... Aish, so random, hyung," Dowoon complains, covering his face under the pretense of fixing his hair.

As he sits down to get his makeup done, Dowoon catches Young K looking at him through the mirror. He's got that expression on his face that means he's considering something, a face he makes a lot when writing lyrics.

Young K seems to realize Dowoon's looking back and gives him a grin and a wink before throwing an arm around Jae and jumping into whatever conversation he and Sungjin are having.

Dowoon's stomach twists as he takes in the way Young K leans into Jae's side, how Jae turns his head to smile at his bandmate.

 _Just confess_ , Wonpil had said. _It won't go badly._

Dowoon wonders how he can be so sure.

It's been a week.

A week of secretly watching Young K fancams in the dark with his headphones in. A week of Young K draping himself over Dowoon and calling him "cute" or "handsome." A week of Young K dressed in muscle tees and skinny jeans and dangly earrings that catch the light as he turns his head.

Dowoon's going crazy.

He drags Wonpil away from where he and Jae are playing videogames to his and Sungjin's room and tells him just that.

"Hyung, I can't do this anymore," he whines, face down in Wonpil's lap.

Wonpil laughs at him, the bastard. "So just confess."

"No!"

He's thought about it, he really has, but he really can't. It's impossible. There's no way Young K likes him back.

"Why not?"

"Have you seen him with Jae-hyung? They're always all over each other and talking in English and fans ship them together-"

"Whoa whoa, wait a minute," Wonpil interrupts. "First of all, why do you care what fans think? They obviously don't know what actually goes on in our private lives, or else all the fanfiction wouldn't be about you and me. Secondly, have you seen you and Young K together? He's just as bad, if not worse, around you than he is with Jae."

"Wait, what?"

"Oh c'mon, you're not telling me you haven't noticed how often he hugs you or-"

"No, wait. You said there's fanfiction about _us_?" Dowoon clarifies, gesturing between Wonpil and himself.

"Well, duh. It's crazy, man. There's one where you're a barista and I'm-"

"You read that shit?! You weird bastard!"

"Hey! I'm not the one that dreams about blindfolds, so-"

The door opens.

"Is Dowoon- oh."

It's Young K.

Dowoon wants to crawl into a hole and hide forever.

"Uhh I was gonna ask if you wanted to go to the convenience store with me, but looks like you're busy... so..."

Young K retracts his head from the doorway and shuts it.

"Ohmygod he thinks I'm a creepy weirdo and dreams about blindfolds," Dowoon moans, butting his head into Wonpil's chest. "Did you see his face?"

"I'm pretty sure that's because you look like you're about to make out with me, Dowoon, not because of the blindfolds."

Dowoon realizes he's sitting on top of Wonpil, having been about to strangle him for even mentioning the blindfold thing again.

"Oh."

Dowoon thinks hard.

"But why would he care? Doesn't he know you and Sungjin-?"

Wonpil rolls his eyes and sits up.

"Are you really that dense? He's jealous. He wants you to push _him_ down in bed and make out with _him_."

"Okay, hyung! I don't need that imagery in my mind!" Dowoon shouts, covering his heated face.

As nice as that scenario sounds, he doesn't think Young K is going to let him do that any time soon. Or at all.

"I'm just saying. You should go after him and actually talk to him for once. You might find out a lot of things."

Wonpil pushes him off the bed and toward the door.

Dowoon hesitates.

"C'mon Dowoon, this is the perfect opportunity! He specifically came here and asked you to go with him, so go!"

Dowoon takes another step toward the door but finds himself stopping again.

" _Trust me._ "

Dowoon goes.

By the time he exits Wonpil's room, Young K is long gone.

Dowoon hurriedly yanks on his shoes and runs out of the dorm to search for him. He thinks he knows which store Young K has headed to and takes off in that direction.

Thankfully, Young K hasn't gotten far. Dowoon spots him turning the corner, hands in his pockets and earbuds in, likely looking for musical inspiration for their next song.

Once again, Dowoon finds his gaze drawn into Young K's beauty, lamplight from the street turning his blond hair a fiery orange. He looks up at the moon, which casts a slightly bluish glow on the contours of his face. His face is gorgeous and calm, though Dowoon can see his brows pinched together in that minute tell, indicating he's worrying over something.

For a moment, Dowoon wonders when he became so attuned to reading Young K's face that he can tell the difference between his normal resting bitch face and the face he's making now.

He shakes his head, saving that thought for later.

"Hyung," he pants, finally catching up to Young K.

Young K turns, startled, pulling an earbud out.

"Dowoon? I thought you were busy?"

He shrugs. "Not really."

Young K hums in acknowledgement and continues walking.

Dowoon falls into step beside him.

"So... blindfolds, huh?" Young K asks.

Dowoon chokes on nothing, face turning red.

"No, I-"

Young K's grinning at him, eyes crinkled in that familiar way.

He's teasing him.

" _Hyung_ ," Dowoon whines.

"No judgement," Young K says, holding up his hands. "But like, were you the one wearing it or… was Wonpil?"

Young K's grin drops at the corner and he looks away as he says Wonpil's name, and Dowoon wonders if Wonpil might have been onto something.

_Talk to him._

Dowoon decides to take a leap of faith.

"Actually... you were," Dowoon confesses, figuring if he's going to do this he might as well lay it all out.

"What?" Young K's stopped again, turned to look at him.

Dowoon tries not to quail under his gaze.

"You... were wearing the blindfold... In my dream, I mean," Dowoon stutters.

"Oh."

"I mean like, there's this one fancam where you were wearing a bandana and then you pulled it down over your eyes and it looked like a blindfold and-"

"Dowoon."

Dowoon shuts up.

Young K looks at him, considering.

"Was it a sexy dream or, like, a stupid dream?" he asks finally.

Dowoon's face burns.

He wants to run.

Young K seems to sense this because he reaches out one of those beautiful hands to cup his cheek. His thumb presses a smooth arc along his skin.

The look in his eyes is liquid fire, scalding and volatile.

"... Sexy?" Dowoon whispers.

Young K smiles before leaning in so close their breaths mingle in the air between them.

“Is this okay?” his hyung whispers.

Dowoon finds himself nodding and leaning in closer, closing the gap between their lips.

"Hyung, you're so gorgeous," Dowoon says as he kisses along Young K's neck.

Young K arches up into his touch, face flushed but smiling.

"You're one to talk," he pants before pulling Dowoon into another kiss.

The two of them, having finally figured out each other's feelings, had decided to abandon grocery shopping in lieu of, well, whatever this is.

Jae had seemed to know what was about to occur better than they had, shouting out "Stay off my bed!" after they had burst into the dorm, Young K dragging Dowoon by the hand.

Dowoon's decided he'll be embarrassed later.

Later, when they're not making out in Young K's bed, when he doesn't have Young K holding him and kissing him.

He pulls back, breaking their kiss reluctantly. "What do you mean?"

Young K rolls his eyes playfully. "Oh c'mon. Like you don't know how hot you are. I just about die every time you twirl those drumsticks."

Dowoon flushes, pleased by the idea that Young K finds him just as irresistible.

"Well, you give me a heart attack every time you bounce up and down in front of me on stage in those damned skinny jeans," he counters.

Young K laughs. "Finally noticed that, did you?"

He gapes.

"You were doing that on _purpose_?!"

Young K winks at him saucily.

"You're bad," he growls, attacking Young K's lips again in a punishing kiss.

Young K moans, reaching an arm around his back to pull him closer.

"D-Dowoon... do you... want to...?" he says in between kisses.

Dowoon pulls back to let him breathe. "Do I want to what?"

Young K's cheeks redden further, and Dowoon finds it positively endearing.

"To fuck," Young K says bluntly.

_Oh, wow._

Dowoon feels his own face flush in response.

"Uhh-"

"It's okay if you don't want to!" Young K hurries to say. "I just- wondered if that's where this was leading-"

"I want to," Dowoon interrupts.

"Oh... okay," Young K says shyly.

"But I've never been with a man before," Dowoon admits.

" _Oh_ ," Young K breathes.

"Is that okay?"

Dowoon wonders if this whole thing is going to be over before it even starts, if Young K is going to decide this really isn't going to work out after all.

"Th-That's fine! No. You're fine! Better than fine actually-" Young K stammers.

Dowoon cuts him off with a laugh. "Younghyun," he says, using Young K's real name.

Young K- Younghyun- looks up at him, beautiful face breaking into a smile.

"Let's just take it slow?" Dowoon asks.

"Okay," he agrees, pushing their lips together once more.

Young K's on his lap, hovering over Dowoon's hand as he slowly stretches himself on Dowoon's fingers.

His insides are hot and wet, coated in lube, and the sound it makes is slick. Young K pushes his hair out of his sweaty face in that motion Dowoon's seen him do thousands of times, and Dowoon thinks he's never seen anything sexier.

He pulls Young K in for a heated kiss, feeling his arousal twitch as their tongues twist together.

"Put another one in," Young K murmurs against his lips.

Dowoon does.

"Is this okay?"

Young K moans as he sinks down lower, and heat bubbles even more in Dowoon's stomach as his fingers sink deeper and deeper into Young K.

"It's perfect," Young K pants. "Lick my nipples."

"Fuck, hyung, don't say things like that," Dowoon exhales, but leans in to flick his tongue across Young K's dusty pink buds.

Young K's laugh turns into a loud moan, and Dowoon feels him clench around his fingers.

"Hyung, you're so tight," he grunts, adjusting his wrist so he reaches deeper.

Young K keens, and Dowoon watches in fascination as clear liquid dribbles from the tip of his flushed cock.

"Again, there," Young K pants.

Dowoon pushes his fingers against the same spot, and Young K makes the same wanton noise. He uses his thighs to pump himself up and down onto Dowoon's fingers, and Dowoon feels like he's about to explode with how aroused he is.

" _Dowoon, please-_ " Young K begs.

"What do you want me to do, hyung?" Dowoon asks, desperate for the answer.

" _Fuck me,_ " he pleads against Dowoon's mouth.

It feels like he can't move fast enough to grab the condom from the table, roll it on, and commandeer Young K back in his lap.

Young K laughs at his harried motions. "In a rush, are we?"

"Well, if you weren't so goddamn sexy-"

Young K quiets him with a kiss, and Dowoon thinks he wouldn't mind getting used to this.

Then, Young K sinks down on him, flitting his eyes closed at the stretch, and all Dowoon can think is- _wow_.

His honeyed skin is flushed prettily along his cheeks and neck. His back is arched, thick thighs tense with exertion. Sweat glints as it rolls down his chest, bypassing the now-purpling marks Dowoon's left on his skin. His long lashes flutter against his cheeks and his earrings dangle and flash along his jaw.

He's gorgeous.

And he's Dowoon's.

Young K gasps as he bottoms out, stretched and filled. He seems as if he's trying to hold onto his sanity, and Dowoon feels the same.

Younghyun is heavenly.

" _Younghyun_ ," he says.

Younghyun opens his feline eyes, and then he's looking at Dowoon and smiling, leaning in and giving him a long, slow kiss.

" _Dowoon_ ," he responds.

They move together, Dowoon thrusting his hips up as Younghyun moves down, and the small gasps and moans Younghyun lets out are too much.

"Younghyun- I'm-"

Their lips meet in a chaste kiss before Younghyun takes over, moving his hips up and down faster and faster until he cries out beautifully, throwing his head back and coming, ropes of cum painting Dowoon's chest white.

He clenches around Dowoon tightly, still moving, and Dowoon has no choice but to follow, abs tightening and curling in around Younghyun as he comes in his tight heat.

Waves of pleasure, burning hot and addictive, roll through him. He clenches his eyes, moaning against Younghyun's skin.

Younghyun slows, moving against Dowoon sensually until Dowoon twitches violently and says, "Fuck, stop, you're killing me."

He chuckles, exhausted, and collapses against Dowoon, wincing as he falls against his own fluids on Dowoon's chest.

"Gross," he mutters.

"Your fault," Dowoon quips.

"Maybe," Younghyun allows.

He clenches his ass around Dowoon's softening cock still inside him, and Dowoon jerks.

" _Fuck_ \- don't do that!"

Younghyun's laugh sounds more like a moan in his ears, and Dowoon feels the heat that was starting to ebb away return with sudden force.

"Oh my god please stop, I'm actually going to die because of how sexy you are," Dowoon laments, burying his face in his hands.

Younghyun removes a hand from his face and grins lazily down at him, content in the aftermath of pleasure.

"Love you, Dowoon-ah," he says.

Dowoon blushes for an entirely unsexy reason then.

"I... you... can you not say that when my dick is still in your ass?"

Younghyun laughs heartily and removes himself tenderly from on top of Dowoon. Dowoon feels himself tense as the sensitive skin slides along Younghyun's insides.

Younghyun drops heavily onto the bed next to him, throwing an arm and a leg around Dowoon.

"How about now?" Younghyun teases.

"I... guess it's fine..." Dowoon says with difficulty.

Younghyun snickers and props himself up on an elbow to look Dowoon in the eye. He brings a warm hand up to Dowoon's cheek, stroking it with soft fingertips.

"I love you, Yoon Dowoon."

Dowoon can't breathe, can't think, can't do anything but fall into Younghun's beautiful, endless eyes.

"I- uh.. I-"

He tries, he really does, but his tongue tangles itself into knots and his brain won't cooperate enough to untangle it. He feels his ears heat and frustration kick in.

Younghyun leans in to kiss him.

"Stop interrupting me with kisses," Dowoon huffs.

Younghyun's eyes crinkle as he grins at him. "You don't have to say it yet. Just wait till you're ready."

Dowoon feels himself fall a little bit more in love.

"So, uh, how long have you been dreaming about me in a blindfold?" Young K asks when they're back in bed after taking a shower together.

They'd exited their room, dressed in dirty clothes, prepared to tiptoe to the shower, and been met with streamers popped in their faces and loud cheers of 'Congratulations!'

Jae had been whooping, yelling in Young K's face in English, to which Young K had just laughed and rolled his eyes. Sungjin had looked positively proud, and Wonpil had grinned and raised a single eyebrow, giving Dowoon a pointed look that said, 'I told you so.'

Dowoon had been beyond embarrassed, hiding his red face in Young K's arm, but Young K had been mostly unfazed, smiling and waving as though he'd won a pageant. If his ears hadn't been pinker than usual, Dowoon would've thought he was enjoying himself too damn much.

But now, they're clean and warm and cuddled up in Dowoon's top bunk, and Young K is asking about his goddamn dreams.

"Please, don't ask," he groans, shoving his face into Young K's side.

Young K laughs and pries him out. "Why not? I have a right to know, seeing as it's me you were dreaming about."

"That's why I _don't_ want to tell you," Dowoon whines. "It's so embarrassing."

"Not as embarrassing as liking someone for years and never making a move," Young K confesses.

Dowoon stills.

"What?!"

"Yeah," Young K says with a shrug. "I'd always thought you were cute, but then you started growing out of your shell a bit more, and I found that I really liked you. Like, a lot. I swear I had a whole sexual reawakening over how you play the drums- Jae can attest to that."

Dowoon feels his heart warm at Young K's words.

"So why'd you never say anything?"

"Same reason you didn't say anything, I assume," Young K says. "I didn't think you felt the same."

Dowoon realizes he's been really dumb.

"I-I've only had the dreams for a few weeks..." Dowoon admits. "But I think I've- I think I've liked you for a lot longer than I realized."

"Aww, now was that so hard to admit?" Young K teases him, looking pleased at the admission.

"Shut up," Dowoon mutters.

They lie in silence for a bit, and Dowoon feels himself relax in Young K's embrace, relishing his warmth and the soft skin of his back.

"… So, like, do you _actually_ want to blindfold me?"

"Oh my god, hyung! Enough with the blindfolds!" Dowoon groans, embarrassed.

Young K snickers at him. "I'm just curious! I wouldn't mind, you know."

"What?"

"Trying that, if that's what you want."

Young K says this nonchalantly, as though he hadn't just offered up the sexual fantasy that's been torturing Dowoon for weeks as though it's nothing.

Dowoon searches his face and finds the customary mischievousness dancing in his eyes, but underneath that he can tell Young K is being serious.

"God, you're the worst," he mutters, sure that Young K is going to kill him with sex appeal alone.

"Love you too," Young K laughs.

He smiles and draws Dowoon in for a kiss.

Their lips fit together perfectly, and Dowoon feels happiness curl inside him, lazy and warm.

Dowoon's ready to kill Young K.

That bastard.

He watches as Young K struts on stage, looking perfect in thigh-hugging jeans, a black and white flannel, and a bandana. Tied neatly under his blonde bangs.

He's sure Young K is doing this on purpose.

He'd walked out of the dressing room to find Young K dressed like that, seen the look in his eyes- the one he always has when playing a prank- and promptly turned around to shut himself back in the room.

It had taken a lot of cajoling from Wonpil, and Sungjin dragging away a hysterically cackling Young K, to get Dowoon out of the dressing room in time for their performance.

Young K turns, blazing spotlights casting his face in stark relief for Dowoon to admire. Young K grins wickedly at him and winks, at an angle only Dowoon can see.

Dowoon swears he's going to murder Young K tonight.

Or fuck him silly.

Wonpil leans back from the keyboard, shooting Dowoon a pay attention look, before crooning his next line.

Dowoon shakes his head, trying to get his mind back on the right track.

Young K shouts into the mic and screaming takes over the theater.

It's deafening, louder than it's been all night, and Dowoon wonders what all the fuss is about.

He sees fans jumping up and down, looking at Young K with hands covering their mouths, follows their gaze and-

_Oh fuck._

Young K's really getting it tonight.

The bastard turns his head to the side so Dowoon gets a straight-on view of the bandana over his eyes. He's rapping right into the mic, lips hovering just over the metal head.

Dowoon has never been happier to sit behind the drums than he has at this moment, sure he's about to pop a boner because of Kang fucking Younghyun.

He smacks the drums a bit more aggressively than he really has to and receives an amused glance from Jae.

Young K finishes rapping, tearing the bandana down to circle his neck, and the fans go wild.

Sungjin takes over, and Dowoon watches as Jae shoots him an apologetic look before leaning over to whisper in Young K's ear.

Dowoon's sure he's just trying to help, but as the fans go crazy once more at seeing the two so close, he feels tension continue to build under his skin.

As soon as they're done taking their final bows, Dowoon nearly sprints off stage, undoing the top buttons of his shirt. He makes it to the dressing room, shuts the door, and finally takes a deep breath.

He is so high-strung right now, any further provocation from Young K and he might do something he'd regret. Like kiss him in front of their fans.

There's a knock at the door behind him.

"Dowoon?"

It's Wonpil.

Reluctantly, he opens the door.

And receives an armful of Young K.

"Wha-"

"Bye now, have fun, don't be too loud, and don't mess up the clothes or the stylists will kill us!" Jae says cheerfully before closing the door on them.

"You have half an hour!" comes Sungjin's muffled voice after.

Silence.

Young K looks sheepish in his arms.

"Sorry, they told me that was a bit much-"

"You are in so much trouble right now," Dowoon growls, tightening his arms around his boyfriend.

Normally, he'd never consider doing something like this in a public area, but with how tense he is- with how Young K has teased him ruthlessly throughout the night- his inhibitions have been pushed to the extreme.

He pulls him in for a bruising kiss, hands coming around to slip into his jeans and grip his pert ass tightly, relishing in the gasp that tears from Young K's sinful mouth.

He grinds his front against Young K's, pleased when Young K quickly stiffens in his too-tight jeans.

Dowoon can feel his tension boiling to an extreme and can't wait any longer.

He rips his lips from Young K's and smirks when Young K whines and tries to follow.

He eyes the bandana still encircling Young K's neck and brings a hand up to feel the soft skin hidden by the black fabric.

Young K waits, cheeks flushed, eyes expectant.

"Dowoon?"

Dowoon's mind jumps to honeyed skin, stark against black fabric, plump lips teasing against a microphone.

He drags the bandana slowly up Young K's neck, covers his eyes with it, and leans in to whisper, heated, against his ear.

"Be a good boy for me, will you?"

He has Young K on his knees in front of him and softly traces those plump lips with his thumb.

He parts Young K's lips gently and slides his thumb in.

Young K whimpers, tongue curling wetly along Dowoon's skin.

"You look so pretty like this, Younghyunnie," Dowoon says lowly.

Young K moans, blush painting his cheeks in rose. He hollows his cheeks to suck at Dowoon's thumb, flicks his tongue over the pad of his finger.

Dowoon groans. He can't wait any longer.

Unzipping his pants and pushing them down, he strokes himself, bringing the tip of his cock right in front of Young K's beautiful lips.

He's hard, leaking, and if he's not careful he'll be painting Young K's face white.

Young K fidgets on his knees and leans forward blindly. His lips collide with the head of Dowoon's cock, and the wetness smears across his lips, causing them to glisten in the light.

"Oh," Young K breathes.

"Shit," says Dowoon, barely catching his sanity before it leaves him completely.

Young K's lips part, and then he's mouthing along Dowoon's cock, pink tongue flicking out to slide deliciously across sensitive skin.

Dowoon moans.

He grabs Young K's hair, tilts his head back, feels lust screaming in his ears.

Young K's lips part wider, still blinded, waiting.

"Are you ready, baby?" he asks.

" _Please_ ," Young K begs.

Dowoon fucks his mouth until he's coming so hard down his throat that black spots cloud his vision.

"Are you okay?" Young K asks, clearly amused.

He's lifted the blindfold back to his forehead, fox-like eyes shining at Dowoon, who's been brought to his knees by a blowjob.

"Shut the fuck up," Dowoon grunts. "I'm not through with you yet."

"Oh?" Young K says questioningly.

"Yeah. I'm not taking care of you till we're home. It's your punishment."

He looks pointedly at where Young K's pants are straining, and smirks when Young K squirms, whining.

"You can't be serious," he complains.

Dowoon leans in to breathe in his ear, "Oh, I'm serious, all right."

He palms heavily against Young K's erection, laughing lowly when Young K moans loudly.

"You're going to learn a lesson about teasing," he threatens, pulling back just as Young K tries to buck up into his hand.

Young K pants, flushed and frustrated.

Dowoon straightens and stands up.

"I'll be waiting in the car," he says on his way out. "Oh, and don't forget the bandana."

Dowoon learns the best way to shut Young K up, aside from giving him food, is to sexually frustrate him.

Young K squirms, thigh pressed against Dowoon's, as they sit in the back of the van.

Dowoon places an easy hand on his thigh, right over where his jeans are stylishly ripped, and strokes the soft skin there calmly. Young K tenses and turns to look out the window. Dowoon tries not to laugh.

The other members aren't paying attention to them, talking animatedly about tonight's performance, going over what went well and what could've gone better. When the two of them had finally emerged from the dressing room, there hadn't even been much teasing, just some suggestive eyebrow wiggles and pointed grins.

Dowoon promises himself to treat them all sometime.

Now, though, he focuses on the way Young K's looking intently out the window, tense and distracted.

He inches his hand further up Young K's thigh, brushing light fingers along the inseam of his pants.

Young K chokes and moves, dislodging Dowoon's hand to cross his legs.

Dowoon can't keep himself from grinning.

Undeterred, he moves his hand to Young K's back, slips it under his shirt and plays with the soft skin of his lower back.

Young K coughs and moves a hand in front of his mouth, trying to pretend he's just resting his chin in his hand, but Dowoon catches the moan that'd been cut off.

Sungjin glances back. “You okay, Kang Bra?”

Young K gives a stiff nod and pulls his face into a smile Dowoon can tell is slightly strained. “Fine, hyung.”

Their leader turns back around, seemingly satisfied with the answer.

Dowoon slips his fingers lower, tracing the dip of Young K's tailbone where it leads down, down.

Young K fidgets, grip on his own knee tight and white-knuckled. Dowoon's sure he's hard by now, sensitive as he is.

What he's learned in the past few weeks of dating Younghyun is that he seems to be much more sensitive than Dowoon is, sometimes coming even without his cock being touched. They'd tried with Dowoon too, and it'd felt good, but he'd needed extra stimulation to be able to come with Younghyun's fingers up his ass.

Dowoon much prefers watching Young K writhe on his cock, spurting on himself with loud moans.

And that's the other thing.

Young K is _so_ vocal.

Dowoon's sure it's killing him to have to stifle himself in the car right now.

Dowoon watches the flush creep up the back of his boyfriend's neck and smirks.

When the van finally stops, Young K is tense, fidgeting uncontrollably as he waits for the other members to file out.

Dowoon wonders if this is what he looked like during the concert.

"You okay, hyung?" he asks as they exit the car, teasing.

Young K shoots him a glare.

He grabs Dowoon's hand and pushes past the other members to drag him to their dorm, shouting over his shoulder, "Jae, we're borrowing your bed, thanks!"

"Wha- no- ugh fine, but you're changing the sheets you horny bastards!" Jae shouts back, clearly conflicted.

Young K decides not to wait for the chronically slow elevators, and drags Dowoon up the stairs, faltering when Dowoon brings a shifty hand to caress his backside.

“Woonie… Fuck- I want you-“

They make out heavily for several seconds before Young K pushes Dowoon away with reluctance and starts racing up the stairs again.

Dowoon follows after, chuckling to himself. If he’d known playing with his hyung was such fun, he’d have done it much sooner.

Once in their room with the door locked, Young K pushes Dowoon down onto Jae's bed and starts kissing him, rough and needy.

Dowoon savors it, lets Young K take control for a bit, tongues twisting together slickly, lets him rut their hips together, needy, before putting a staying hand on his chest.

"Don't think you're off the hook just yet," he warns.

He pulls Young K down onto the bed next to him then rolls so he's sitting atop Young K's thighs.

Fishing in Young K's pocket, he finds the bandana and grins wickedly.

"Ready?"

Young K's eyes flash and his lips part.

He sounds breathless as he says, "Yeah."

Young K's never looked as pretty as he does now, Dowoon decides, staring at the way his boyfriend's naked body is spread out on the bed.

He's flushed and quivering, eyes bound by the black cloth tied around them.

"Dowoon?"

Dowoon hasn't touched him for a while, content to just stare and take in every inch of this delectable sight.

"Dowoon, please."

Young K's hard without even being touched, hands fisting the sheets as he tries to keep himself still.

" _Dowoon_ ," he begs.

Dowoon loves it, the way Young K's voice sounds pleading his name like a prayer. He lifts one of Young K's hands, prying it from the sheets, and watches as his boyfriend's body melts, relaxing at the touch.

He brings his hand up to his mouth, licks his way along the slender digits, follows the peaks and valleys of his fingers with a slick tongue.

Young K moans.

He flicks over the palm, watching the way Young K arches his back, nipples hard and bared. He lets go.

"Roll over," he commands.

Young breathes heavily, pants bordering on a whine, and does as he's told.

Dowoon drags his hips up so his back is arched in a pretty curve.

He admires how good Young K looks like this too, wide hips, thick thighs parted invitingly, and he runs a tongue over Young K's left cheek.

Young K’s moan is a near scream into the mattress, and Dowoon's thankful the walls aren't too thin in their dorm.

He licks into Young K's puckered hole, pleased at the full-body shiver he receives.

He fucks into Young K's hole with his tongue, tasting every inch of him, fucking faster and faster as he's spurred by Young K's wanton moans into the bed.

“Please, Dowoon, please-” he begs.

Dowoon ceases his ministrations for a second. “What do you want, babe?”

He flicks his tongue against soft, smooth skin. “Do you want me to fuck you?

He scrapes his teeth along Younghyun’s round, voluptuous globes, pleased when Younghyun pushes back into the sensation. “Do you want me to take you hard until you’re screaming my name?”

“Yess- mm- please fuck me-“ Younghyun whimpers, shuddering.

Dowoon smirks.

He reinserts his tongue into Young K’s waiting hole and fucks him as though their lives depend on it, licking, sucking, fucking into his crevice-

Young K tenses around his tongue, clenching, and suddenly cries out, louder than before, pushing his ass back into Dowoon's face before stilling.

Dowoon straightens, wiping spit from around his mouth.

"Did you just-?"

Young K's chest heaves against the bed, face still pressed into the sheets. His ears are red as he nods, and Dowoon can tell he's embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, I-" he begins apologizing.

"Younghyun," Dowoon interrupts, pulling him to flip over. "You're so fucking hot. I can't believe you came from just my tongue."

Young K whines and covers his flushed face with his hands despite the blindfold, "Don't say it out loud, it's embarrassing."

"No it's not, it's damn sexy," Dowoon says lowly, kissing up his neck to his chin. "But don't think I'm done with you just yet."

He nips the tender skin below Young K's chin, feels him swallow hard.

"Fuck."

Dowoon smirks.

He slides two fingers into Young K at once and Young K swears as his oversensitive body is subjected to pleasure once more.

Dowoon finds his prostate easily and presses against it repeatedly, muffling Young K's loud voice with his mouth.

Young K wrenches his head away with a cry. "Dowoon, I can't- you're- fuck-"

He comes again with a loud cry, clear liquid spurting from his flushed cock.

The heated tension from before is back in Dowoon's veins. He's been hard for a while again, watching and listening to Young K's decadent symphony.

He pushes into his lover without giving him a break, groans as his cock finally feels Young K’s wet heat, not even bothering to muffle the loud scream that tears from Young K's throat.

"Younghyun, they'll be able to hear you," he chides slyly.

"Fuck- fuck you, Dowoon, fuck I can't- it's too much-"

Young K writhes on his cock, trying to move his hips away, but Dowoon grips them tightly and fucks in deeper, groaning when he's all the way in.

Young K's chest is flushed, rising and falling with each heavy breath.

He's so goddamn pretty, Dowoon feels like he's going insane.

He fucks into his boyfriend, hard, and Young K cries out.

Dowoon's startled to see tears escape from below the blindfold.

He panics.

Pulling out quickly, he reaches up to rip off the cloth and worriedly takes in Young K's flushed face. Tears leak and stream silently down his cheekbones and Dowoon feels guilt punch him in the gut.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry are you okay- _fuck_ -"

Young K just lies there, crying silently, chest heaving.

His pretty brown eyes are welling over and Dowoon has never felt worse.

"Please, Younghyun, what's wrong?"

He needs him to say something, _anything_.

He tries to wipe away the tears, but Younghyun catches his wrist.

"D-Dowoon, I swear to god... if you don't put your dick back in me and fuck me right now I'm going to kill you," he says, voice shaky.

"What? You mean-"

"I'm fucking crying because it feels so fucking good? _Yes. Now please-_ "

Dowoon can't stop himself from giving him a kiss, beyond enamored, crazy with lust.

As he pushes back in to Young K, he watches his face intently, taking in the way his brown eyes glint with leftover tears, the beautiful curve of his mouth as he moans, tousled hair sticking to his face.

He's so gorgeous.

Young K tries to hide his face, flushed and shy at the blatant attention after being blindfolded for so long, but Dowoon grabs his wrists and pins him to the bed, fucking long and slow into his tight, wet heat.

More tears escape from Younghyun's eyes, but Dowoon kisses them away, licks his cheeks and then kisses his mouth.

"I love you," he says, looking Younghyun in the eyes.

Younghyun's eyes widen.

Dowoon hasn't said it yet, been too shy and awkward. But now, with Younghyun laid bare before him, loving him so openly and freely, he feels the words tumble from his lips before he can trip over them like before.

"I love you," he repeats, leaning down to kiss the man he loves.

Younghyun smiles and kisses him back. "I love you too, Dowoon."

Dowoon picks up his pace, wraps a hand around Younghyun's cock, and strokes him until he's coming once again, white spurts of come landing on his honeyed skin.

Younghyun cries out, loud and sweet, clenches tightly around Dowoon until all Dowoon thinks and feels is Younghyun, Younghyun, Younghyun, comes until he's gasping for air against Younghyun's pretty, bared neck.

Dowoon falls to the bed next to Younghyun, breathing heavily, sated, contentment buzzing in his veins.

Younghyun hums, laughing lowly.

"That was... incredible," Dowoon says, still panting.

He feels Younghyun smile into his side.

"Remind me never to tease you again," he says wryly.

"What? Are you going to pretend you didn't enjoy that so much that you cried?" Dowoon teases.

"Oh my god, you're not allowed to talk about that ever," Younghyun says, burying his face further into Dowoon's side.

Dowoon tickles the tip of his flushed ear, heart full with how cute his boyfriend is.

"You mean like how I'm not allowed to talk about how you came just from my-"

Younghyun throws a restraining hand over his mouth, face burning with mortification.

"Don't you dare," he hisses.

Dowoon laughs from beneath his hand. Usually it's him who's disarmed by Younghyun, so it's extremely satisfying to have the tables turned for once.

"God, I hate you," Younghyun huffs.

Dowoon grins at him.

"Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this video (you know the one): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jXHUAnPpIGs
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Twitter: @otaiwanmei


End file.
